The present invention relates to a striker for a lid of a fuel inlet chamber, and more particularly, to a remote control type of striker which locks a latch of a lid of a fuel inlet chamber to keep the lid closed, and is operated through a control cable to release the locking.
There has been known a conventional striker, with which a lock of a lid of a fuel inlet chamber is released from a driver's sheet by remote-controlling through a control cable.
Such a striker described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4512/1988.
The striker, as shown in FIG. 10, comprises a lock housing 51, a joint member 52 provided slidably in the lock housing 51, and a spring 54 provided in the lock housing 51. The lock housing 51 has a base end attached to an end of a control cable, and the lock housing 51 is provided with a catching member 4 and a through hole 5 on a free end thereof.
An inner cable 36 (core cable) of the control cable is connected with an end of the joint member 52, and a lock nail (lock pin) 53 is provided on the other end of the joint member 52. The lock nail 53 is inserted through the hole 5 and projects outward from the lock housing 51. The spring 54 urges the lock nail 53 in such direction that the nail projects outward from the lock housing 51.
In the above-mentioned conventional striker, it is very difficult to make even an outer surface of the lid to the surface of a body of an automobile around the lid, when the lid is attached to the fuel inlet chamber in an assembly of an automobile, or the like. In particular, after closing the lid, the striker cannot be easily moved because of the design thereof, although a hinged side of the lid can be adjusted by selecting the fixing position of the hinge or the like.
As a result of the above, it is very difficult to make the outer surface of the lid even to the surface of the automobile around the fuel inlet chamber, and it is necessary to prepare a careful design and production management.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a striker in which position of a lock pin can be easily adjusted.